In the Hands of the Unknown
by Phxren
Summary: [ HIATUS ] A girl with newfound powers is being locked up by her father, unable to see the outside world anymore. It is all because of her gift, or rather a "curse," is what she calls it. When the Black Order finds out, they send Allen to come pick her up. But there's more to this girl and her powers than the Black Order knows. Rating M for future triggers e.g. Sex and Suicide.
1. Newbie

_August 2nd - 8:00 pm_

\- Third person pov -

She flicked her ever so beautiful wavy gray hair back. It wasn't particularly long, it was just below her shoulders. The ends of her hair were faded red. It was beautiful just like her. Everyone always thought she was looked outstandingly gorgeous, especially because she always smiled. Always. But they didn't know that she had something to hide. A gift- or rather, a curse. She had killed an innocent person with this supernatural power... With those hands.

As she sat on the balcony, legs hanging off the edge, sighing deeply. There were people out there like her, she knew it- she felt it. Slowly, she lifted up her hand and a sphere which was made out of the air around her, was twirling above her palm. It was blue and transparent, it looked gorgeous, but it was deadly and she knew it. She was able to manipulate the atmosphere and liquids around her.

There was only one person that knew of this power and that was her father. He was not a kind man, he kept her locked inside their house so that she could never harm anyone no more. If he'd seen her use her powers once again, he'd go mad. He was a widow, as she was the one who killed his wife... Her mother.

 _August 3rd - 2:00 am_

'I saw you do that... that thing again, even though I told you to NEVER EVER do it again.' He yelled at her, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her downstairs. Tears slowly streamed down her face while she tried to get back on her feet, but instead her legs just flailed around and bumped into various objects before she was fully thrown down the stairs. He saw what she did on the balcony, he hated it. It reminded him of how she killed his wife. She was no longer a daughter to him. She was trash, much like the rats living in the sewers. She meant nothing.

'I wish you would just disappear,' he stated before turning around and slamming the door behind him. She was now in her own room, it had bars behind the windows and the room didn't feel much like a bedroom. It looked like a luxurious prison.

She heard a knock on the front door, which made her shoot up and open the door.

'...Clue what you're yabbing about, kiddo.' What was that about?

'Sir, I insist I talk to your daughter. She might have something we need,' a young voice said, probably her age.

'EH?! Did she steal something? That good for nothing piece of-'

'No, no, she didn't steal anything! I'm saying...'

'You can't talk to her,' he suddenly sounded calm, before slamming the door in that guy's face. She heard some muffled talking and it made her curious. Did they come for her? Did she have something that belonged to them? How would that even be possible? She owned close to nothing apart from the black ruffled dress she was wearing. she had black short shorts underneath and wore red ankle boots with low heels.

She popped onto her bed and curled up into a ball. It made her look pathetic, which she already thought she was. She'd killed innocent people with her hands. She felt tears slowly slipping out of the corners of her eyes, this once, she just let them run free. She was too tired to care and soon drifted into a dark and lonely dream.

 _August 3rd - 4:00 am_

'Miss?' As she carefully opened her eyes, she saw a blurry figure hanging inside of her room, holding onto the bars in front of her window. When her vision was fixed and focused, she yelped and jumped backwards, rolling off the bed. She was about to yell, that person had scared her... How did he even get in?

The person in front of me tackled me and put his hand over my mouth.

'Shhh, it's alright. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise.' He then removed his hands and scanned her body. _"Although it's obvious someone else already has,"_ he thought, looking at his small and fragile body, covered in bruises and cuts. Her hair half covering scratches on the side of her face.

'What do you want? Are you that man from earlier?' He tilted his head, then when he saw her scared expression, he smiled at her.

'I'm Allen Walker and I'm here to take you away.' He held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. But she sat there, on the ground with her legs crossed, no clue what to do or say. She wasn't so much shocked, but scared. Was this a trap? Is she safe with him?

'Mirai Jensen,' she softly responded. She was such a beautiful lady. Allen looked down, realizing he was still sitting on her so he quickly got up, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

'U-uhm, excuse me, miss Jensen.' She shook her head.

'Dad has done it many times, it's fine. It wasn't too unpleasant.' She now smiled. 'Why and where are you taking... me?' she continued.

'To our headquarters... The Black Order. I think you'll fit in.' She mumbled something under her breath, saying something along the lines of "I belong here, it's a punishment for what I did." But Allen pretended he didn't hear. He grabbed her hand instead.

'But miss-' 'Call me Mirai.' 'Mirai, you have a gift, and where I'm about to take you, is a place filled with people like you.' Her eyes started to sparkle. She wasn't alone... She'd known all along. He took his hand and he pulled her back on her feet.

Allen closed his eyes and opened up a portal. 'Is there anything you need before you leave?' She seemed lost in thought before doubtingly saying a soft "no." They both stopped into the portal.

'We will help you with your powers, I promise. I know it seems like a curse and that you don't know how to use it; but I can assure you, we were all just like you.' She looked at him and nodded. They soon disappeared into nothingness, off to this so called Black Order.

 _August 3rd - 4:30 am_

They'd arrived. They transported right in the center of the building. Nobody was around, seeing as it was 4:30 am. She was hungry and tired. Malnourished rather. Her father never gave her much to eat, only the leftovers he couldn't finish. As she walked down the stairs with Allen, she tried to grip the wall, bending over. Her insides were hurting, she needed food. Her mind was going crazy as well. She ended up in a strange place with a random guy by stepping inside a portal? She didn't seem anything but indifferent, she was just starving and thinking if she made the right choice.

'Mirai? Are you alright?' He seemed concerned, legit concerned not like dad, who'd snort a laughter after the question.

'Y-yeah. I'm- uh,' she fell to her knees, placing both hands on the sides of her head. Allen got on his knees and placed his hand on her knee.

'I promise it'll all be okay, I'll take care of you. After all, I was assigned to stay by your side.' He swooped her off the ground and held her in his arms as he carried her into her new room- or rather... their room. As Kanda moved to a different department and there were no rooms left... They shared a room. He opened the door and placed her on her bed.

'Ah, the famous Jensen. We were expecting you.' A purple haired man appeared inside the door, slowly drinking his coffee.

'Ah Komui! I believe she's sick and wounded. We should tend to her as soon as possible.' The man in the door nodded and passed him a medic kit, then left again.

'Uh- I- I never passed my medical exam!' Allen cringed as he hoped Komui would turn around, which he of course didn't. Unfortunately the nurse was sick and the two other people living in that building, who knew how to tend wounds, were on a mission. It also wasn't unusual for a man to take care of a woman's wounds, but it just didn't happen often.

'So do you know who I am and what we are?' Mirai blinked several times, not understanding the question.

'Haha, I bet not. I- we, in this building are mainly Exorcists, we... simply said, fight evil. Not just evil, we fight Akuma, demons. We use our Innocence to fight them, save them from their suffering. Our goal is to defeat the Earl once and for all. But we'll enlighten you throughout your days here. You'll have to follow a few classes as well, we all do. But for now, I'll have to- eh, check your body for any wounds. We need our exorcists healthy.'

He shakingly put one hand on Mirai's shoulder, trying to slip off her dress. She flinched and slapped his hand away.

'DON'T TOUCH ME.' She soon looked back at Allen, blushing. 'I- Oh.. I'm so sorry.' Allen softly smiled. 'It's okay.' He had a fair idea what her dad did to her, it made him angry, but he wouldn't show it. He was intrigued by her, he wanted to know more about her.

'Let's get something to eat first, I'll have Lenalee take care of it later.' He walked out the door on his way to the kitchen.

She laid back on her bed and turned to see a black curtain separating the room they shared. An attempt on privacy, she'd assume. Her eyes became heavy as soon as her head hit the pillow and soon everything became black.


	2. Lost

_August 2nd - 8:00 pm_

\- Mirai's pov -

As soon as I woke up, my head started pounding. I was still terribly tired. As I shifted to the right side of the bed to push myself up, I noticed a tray with food on my nightstand. Assuming Allen left it there. I rubbed my sore ribs as I finally managed to get up to grab a piece of toast. A soft click was heard and my door slowly opened. Allen walked in.

'Oh thank god, you're awake. I was afraid I had to wake you myself. Uh, Lenalee is back from her mission and will tend to your wounds.' I nodded quietly and nibbled on my toast. A woman walked past Allen and bowed in front of me. I assumed she's Lenalee.

'Nice to meet you, miss Jensen. Pardon the intrusion...' She sat on the bed next to me and studied my figure. As her eyes met mine her smile softly faded, but quickly turned into a smile again. Allen bowed before leaving the room and closed the door behind him. Lenalee stayed silent but occasionally smiled at me to reassure I'm safe. She slipped the dress down to my waist and immediately her eyes widened. I tilted my head. 'Lenalee, what's wrong?' She stopped staring and shook her head. 'Nothing, so, tell me a bit about yourself.' I stayed silent for a bit, to think about what I should tell her.

Was there even anything to tell?

 _An hour later_

\- Allen's pov -

It had been an hour and I was on my way back to our room. I needed sleep and I assumed they would be done by now. Soon as I finally arrived at our room and opened the door, I flinched. Instantly blushing, I saw Mirai sitting on the bed, in her bra. Lenalee had already left and Mirai was rubbing her left arm. Only then I noticed the wounds on her body and her neck, which she had covered up all this time. I slowly backed out of the room and knocked on the door, pretending I had just got here.

'W-wait, two seconds.' I heard her jump off the bed, grabbing what I assumed were her clothes. 'Okay, c-come in.' I opened the door, seeing her in one of my jumpers. It was hanging down one shoulder and her left bra strap was visible. She looked kinda cute. 'Wait, is that... mine?' I blinked. She rubbed the back of her head.

'Yes, I'm sorry... I eh, only had one dress and it's being washed now. I don't have any clothes, so I had to find something else to wear for now, until I get my uniform.' She seemed to feel uncomfortable, which didn't surprise me. She was only wearing those shorts she had on before, and my jumper. I sighed and smiled sheepishly. 'Don't worry, I have plenty of clothes, and you should get your uniform tomorrow. Maybe you should try to sleep some more. Your wounds won't heal if you don't get plenty of rest.' She sat on the bed and closed the curtains. I bowed as she did and plopped down onto my own bed. I flicked the lights off and laid back. Suddenly a dark feeling washed over me as I remembered the sight of her wounded and fragile body. Did her father do that to her?

'I'm so sorry, father.' Her words surprised me. I sat up and looked at the curtain that separated us. 'Mirai? Are you okay?'

'Please, I promise I'll be good.' The mumbled something after that, which I couldn't understand. 'Mirai-'

'Don't hurt me, please, I beg you!' She shot up in bed, I got on my feet and shoved the curtains aside. 'Mirai, what is-' I swallowed my words when I saw her tears rolling down her cheecks as she stared blankly in front of her. She was sitting on her knees, arching her back with her arms slumped next to her.

'I have to leave.' I frowned. Did she just say "leave"? I put my hand on her shoulder. 'You belong here now, you don't have to go anywhere.'

'I have to go home.' She said without breaking her stare and got on her feet. The jumper slipped further down her arm and her bra was slightly visible. I blushed and adjusted the jumper. 'No, you have to stay.' She looked me dead in the eye, as if she was staring into my soul.

'I said I have to go.' She said firmly. I now grabbed both her shoulders and shook her softly. 'Mirai, get a hold of yourself, wake up. You belong here!' She bit her lip and got louder.

'Let me go!' I yelped in surprise, but regained my posture and pushed her against the wall. She wasn't herself, something happened to her while she was asleep. She showed her teeth like an angry wolf and tried to push me away from her. 'Let. Me. GO!' Her body was still weak so her struggling didn't do much. She suddenly stood still when she noticed nothing worked, I held her hands behind her back. Then out of nowhere it started to get a bit chilly. Her hair started flowing a little, as if someone left a window open. Then I realised what was about to happen, her dark side had awakened once again. This was a bad sign. The lights in the room dimmed and my body felt colder.

'Please Mirai, calm down.' I softly said in her ear, but it was too late. A cold wind knocked my body against the wall on the other side of the room. Mirai turned around and stopped in front of me. 'You didn't listen.' She held out her hand and my body moved against my will. I rose into the air. When Mirai clenched her fist, I felt all air flow out of me, she was strangling me with her powers. I gripped my throat, almost clawing at it, trying to breathe. That's when Komui opened the bedroom door and with a snap of his fingers, Mirai fell on her knees first before dropping onto her front, face down. Her nose had started bleeding.

I fell onto my side, gasping for air. I looked over to see Mirai still laying onto the ground, motionless.

'This is why I'm glad I know how to nullify powers.' I sat up, wiping the swear off my forehead. 'Komui, always right on time, as usual.' He bend over, offering me a hand and lifted me on my feet.

'She's more powerful than I expected.' Komui turned his back to me and rubbed his chin. 'Hm, she is, but not when she's in her usual state. Something triggered this. Did you do something to her... Allen?' I saw Komui's eyes and jumped up. 'I promised I didn't! She had a nightmare about her father and when she woke up, she seemed different. S-she said.. She wanted to go back home and I tried to stop her but-' 'A nightmare? Are you sure it was a _nightmare?_ Not a vision or anything else?' He frowned at me. I shook my head in response and said 'I don't know. I honestly don't.'

'Hm well, I want to find out what's wrong with her. Put her in bed and come to my office.' He walked off and left me standing near a motionless body in a puddle of blood. I picked her up and lifted her onto her bed. Trying to look for a cloth in the cabinet near my bed, I noticed blood in our sink. I didn't think much of it and tend to clean her face.

When I finished, I washed the cloth thoroughly and made my way to Komui's office. Once I knocked on the door, I heard someone yelling behind me.

'She's gone!' It was Lenalee. 'Who's gone?' I turned to face the woman with two ponytails. 'Who do you think? Miss Jensen.' I sighed. 'That's impossible, I was there just five minutes ago.' 'She must've disappeared after you left. I don't know how... Nobody has seen her leave!' I started panicking, if Komui found out I'd lost her, he'd kill me.

'Walker.' I flinched and turned around to see Komui in the doorway, with crossed arms. 'Lenalee, Walker, go find her. She's in a bad state, she could hurt people. Getting her back is top priority. GO.' Me and Lenalee bowed and made our leave.

 _'Please be okay, Mirai.'_


End file.
